In a case where a conductive adhesive is attached to electrode regions at both ends of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board or a chip on film (COF), respectively, next, the conductive adhesive in one of the electrode regions of the FPC board or the COF is squeeze connected to a glass substrate by a high temperature squeeze connector, and finally, the conductive adhesive in the other of the electrode regions of the FPC board or the COF is squeeze connected to a printed circuit board by the high temperature squeeze connector, during the conductive adhesive in said one of the electrode regions being squeeze connected to the glass substrate, the heat radiated from the high temperature squeeze connector will cure the conductive adhesive in said other of the electrode regions in advance, resulting in poor squeeze connection. As a result, a large number of squeeze connected products which need to be replaced or repaired occur. Further, the FPC board or the COF is discarded as useless due to the conductive adhesive in said other of the electrode regions being cured in advance, thus the manufacturing cost is increased.